doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Javier Gómez
Argentina |estado = Activo }} Javier Gómez es un actor de doblaje y locutor argentino. Vive en Bs.As. y hace varios años que se dedica a esta actividad. He aquí una reseña de sus trabajos. thumb|220x220px|Duende Verde en Ultimate Spider-Man Filmografía thumb|right|200 px|Muestra de su voz 'Series animadas' *Ella, La Elefanta (2014) - Alcalde Blue * Galaxia Wander (2013) - Don Odión *Henry Monstruito (2013) - Capitán Hollander * Princesita Sofía (2013) - Voces adicionales *Bajoterra (2012) - Kord (Andrew Francis) *Ultimate Spider-Man - Norman Osborn/Duende Verde (Steven Weber) *Motorcity (2012) - Tooley (Jim Breuer) * Pecezuelos (2012) - Pez Vartan (Vartan Nazarian) *Doctora Juguetes - Voces adicionales *Allen Gregory (2011) - Jeremy (Nat Faxon) *Sit Down Shut Up (2010) - Voces adicionales/varios capítulos *La liga de los súper malvados (2010) - Voces adicionales/varios capítulos *El pequeño Amadeus (2008) - Voces adicionales/varios capítulos *Wolverine y los X-Men (2008) - Bishop (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Ser Ian (2008) - Voces adicionales/varios capítulos *El show de Mr. Hell (2008) - Títulos y Voces Adicionales *Joe Cartoon (2008) - Super Flies *Odd Job Jack (2006/07) - Voces adicionales/varios capítulos *Doodlebops presenta: Doodlerock - Voces adicionales 'Series de TV' *Wayward Pines (2015) - Sheriff Pope (Terrence Howard) * Rookie Blue: Policías novatos (2012/14) - Oliver Shaw (Matt Gordon) * Crash & Bernstein (2013) - Voces adicionales * The Bridge (2013) - Voces Adicionales * Austin & Ally(2012/13) - Jimmy Starr (RichardRichard WhitenWhiten) * Ben and Kate (2012) - Will (Geoff Stults) *Hit & Miss (2012) - Eddie (PeterPeter WightWight) *Saving Hope (2012) - Charlie Harris (Michael Shanks) *Programa de talentos (2013/14) - Zoltan Grundy (DominicDominic BurgessBurgess) *The Client List (2012/13) - Kyle Parks (BrianBrian HallisayHallisay) *Once Upon a Time (2012/14) - Sidney Glass / Espejo Mágico (Giancarlo Esposito) *Supah Ninjas - Jaque Mate (2011/12) *Las Aventuras de Merlín (2008/12) - Aredian (Charles Dance) / Lord Agravaine (Nathaniel Parker) *Drop Dead Diva (2011/2012) - Paul Saginaw (Marcus Lyle Brown) / Títulos e insertos *The Killing (2010/11) - Stephen Holder (Joel Kinnaman) *Justified (2010/11/12/13) - Wynn Duffy (Jere Burns) / Gary Hawkins (William Ragsdale) / Voces adicionales *Hawthorne (2011) - Garland Bryce (Chi McBride) *Necessary Roughness (2011) - Voces adicionales *Recuerdos criminales (2011) - Detective Stan Moyer *The Big C (2010) - Sean Tolkey (John Benjamin Hickey) / Voces adicionales *The Troop (2010/12) - Mr. Stockley (John Marshall Jones) *The Walking Dead (2011) - Otis (Pruitt Taylor Vince) / Lambert Kendal / Voces adicionales *Flor blanca, pétalo carmesí (2011) - Dr. Curlew (Richard E. Grant) *Breaking Bad (2009/10) - Dr.Delcavoli (David House) / Steven Gomez (Steven Michael Quezada) *The Take (2009) - Ozzy (Brian Cox) *Mental (2009) - Dr.Carl Belle (Derek Webster) *The Listener (2009) - Voces adicionales varios capítulos *Crash (2008) - Mr.Choi (Greg Joung Paik) *True Jackson (2008) - Stephen Hibbert *No sabía que estaba embarazada (2008-2012) - Títulos / Insertos / Doctor / Voces adicionales *Primeval (2007/11) - Philip Burton - (Alexander Siddig) *Mad Men (2007/10) - Harold "Harry" Crane (Rich Sommer) *Los Tudors (2007/09) - Mendoza (Declan Conlon) / Embajador Obispo Chapuys (Anthony Brophy) *Los mejores Guinness World Records (2006/) - Voces adicionales *Ugly Betty (1° Temporada) (2006) - Voces adicionales *Desafío x 2: Brasil - Edmilson Leite *Las verdaderas mujeres asesinas - Burl Barer / Voces adicionales *Parental Control - Voces diversas *Adolescentes rebeldes - Voces adicionales *Sexo y sensibilidad 'Documentales' *Top 20: Los Videos Más Divertidos - Narrador (TruTV) *Sobreviví - Narrador (Discovery Channel) *The Biggest Loser - Narrador *La máquina humana - Narrador *Los '80s - Narrador - Latinoamérica (Nat Geo) *Restauradores - Voces adicionales *Cazadores de virus - Voces adicionales *Norteamérica Salvaje - Casey Anderson /Narrador (Nat Geo) *Emergencias Médicas - Kevin Fong/Narrador (Nat Geo) *Distrito animal - Narrador (Discovery Channel) *Joyas sobre ruedas - Voces adicionales (Discovery Channel) *Buscando autos clásicos (2008-) - Insertos *Dra. G - Médica Forense: Narrador (Infinito) *¡No te lo pongas! - Narrador (Discovery Channel) *Fieras de Ingeniería - Narrador (Discovery Channel) *Sala de Emergencias: Historias Inéditas - Narrador (Discovery Channel) *Desafío Aventura - Narrador (Infinito) *Hogares Ecológicos - Narrador (Emmanuel Belliveau) *1000 maneras de morir - Narrador (Infinito/TruTV) *Infieles (Cheaters) - Tommy Habeeb (2ª voz), Narrador (2ª voz) *Operación rescate - Primo de Luis *Reliquias del más allá - Steve Santine *Los Remolcadores de South Beach - Dave Kosgrove 'Películas' Harrison Ford: * Los indestructibles 3 (2014) - Drummer * Paranoia (2013) - Jock Goddard J.K. Simmons: *Primera guía para moribundos (2010) - Tío Pal *The Vicious Kind (2009) - Donald Sinclaire *A la primera nevada (2006) - Vacaro Gerard Butler *Jugando por amor (2012) - George *Coriolanus (2011) - Tulio Aufidius Martin Donovan *La enfermera (2012) - Dr. Larry Cook *Boss (2011-2012) - Ezra Stone Mark Strong: *The Guard (2011) - Clive Cornell *Camino a la libertad (2010) - Khabarov *Twice Upon a Yesterday (1998) - Dave Summers Dermot Mulroney : *Lazos perversos (2012) - Richard Stoker *Jobs, el hombre que revolucionó al mundo (2013) - Mike Markkula * August: Osage County (2013) - Steve Huberbrecht Harold Perrineau * Transito (2012) - Losada * The Unusuals (2010) - Detective Leo Banks Sam Elliott *The Company You Keep (2012) - Mac McLeod *El Big Bang (2011) - Simon Kestral Stellan Skarsgård *La chica del dragón tatuado (2011) - Martin Vanger *Frankie y Alice (2010) - Oz Dylan Baker ' *Daños (2011) - Jerry Boorman *Diminished Capacity (2008) - Mad Dog McClure 'Stephen Lang: *Officer Down - (2013) - Jake LaRussa *Hombres de mentes (2009) - Dean Hopgood Nicolas Cage *Bajo cero - Jack Halcombe (2da versión) Otros: *Los intrusos - Insertos (2015) *The Gunman: En la mira (2015) - DuPont (Idris Elba) *The Water Diviner (2014) - Connor (Russell Crowe) * John Wick (2014) - Marcus (Willem Dafoe) * Angélique (2013) - Joffrey de Peyrac (Gérard Lanvin) * The Trials of Cate McCall (2013) - Juez (James Cromwell) * Wild - Paul (Thomas Sadoski) *Riddick (2013) - Riddick (Vin Diesel) * Cloud 9 - Voces Adicionales *Dom Hemingway (2013) - Dom Hemingway (Jude Law) *Yo, Frankenstein (2013) - Adam (Aaron Eckhart) *Machete Kills (2013) - Voz (Mel Gibson) *Romeo y Julieta (2013) - Fray Lorenzo (Paul Giamatti) *Quién mató a Lincoln (2013) - Él mismo - Narrador (Tom Hanks) *Destruction Las Vegas (2013) - Sal Rowinski (Barry Bostwick) *A Late Quartet (2013) - Robert (Philip Seymour Hoffman) *Ella hizo que lo hicieran (2013) - Sean (Steve Bacic) *The East (2013) - Robert McCabe (Wilbur Fitzgerald) *Texas Chainsaw 3D (2013) - Gavin Miller (David Born) *Mi novio es un zombie (2013) - Insertos *Adopción de terror (2012) - Oficial Groves (Bryan Okes) *Assassin's Bullet (2012) - Ashdown (Donald Sutherland) *Hirokin: el último samurái (2012) - Voces adicionales *Lola contra el mundo (2012) - Título y Ambientes (doblaje LAPTV) *Mentiras mortales (2012) - Michael Bryer (Tim Roth) *Mud (2012) - Tom Blankenship (Sam Shepard) *Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn - Insertos / Voces adicionales (2012) *Shanghai Calling (2012) - Donald (Bill Paxton) *Escala (2012) - Voces adicionales *Lo imposible (2012) - Henry (Ewan McGregor) / Insertos y Narración *El campo de Abel (2012) - Pastor Daniels (Trent Moore) *Dragon Eyes (2012) - Mister V (Peter Weller) *La asesina de ojos azules (2012) - Steven *Blind Man (2012) - Lassalle - (Jacques Gamblin) *Filly Brown (2012) - José Tonorio (Lou Diamond Phillips) *Hitchcock, el maestro del suspenso (2012) - Insertos y Voces adicionales *En busca de un sueño (2012) - Insertos *La venganza de Wyatt Earp (2012) - Ed (Wes Brown) *The Baytown Outlaws (2012) - Carlos (Billy Bob Thornton) *The Sessions (2012) - Josh (Adam Arkin) *Silent Night (2012) - Reverendo Madeley (Curtis Moore) *Starship Troopers: Invasión (2012)- Johnny Rico *Ruby Sparks (2012) - Mort (Antonio Banderas) *Qué esperar cuando se está esperando (2012) - Ramsey (Dennis Quaid) *Lawless (2012) - Charlie Rakes (Guy Pearce) *Celeste & Jesse Forever (2012) - Max (Rich Sommer) *Gretel y el cazador de brujas (2012) - Voces adicionales *Juego de asesinos (2011) - Culley (Kevin Chapman) *R.I.F.: Investigación policíaca familiar (2011) - Capitán Bertrand Barthélémy (Pascal Elbé) *A good old fashioned orgy (2011) - Eric (Jason Sudeikis) *Francotirador: Recargado (2011) - Insertos *Fenómeno siniestro (2011) - Morgan Turner (Shawn Macdonald) *Desde el sótano (2011) - Voces adicionales *Bucky Larson: Nacido para ser una estrella (2011) - Gary *La mujer de la quinta (2011) - Insertos *The Devil's Rock (2011) - Meyer (Matthew Sunderland) *En la oscuridad (2011) (Beneath the Darkness) - Sgto. Nickerson (Brett Cullen) *On the Inside (2011) - Carl Tarses (Dash Mihok) *Inmortales (2011) - Hyperion (Mickey Rourke) *Mi enemigo interno (2011) - Carl Tarses (Dash Mihok) *La última noche de la humanidad (2011) - Soldado *El especialista (2011) - Dean (Tony Goldwyn) *Age of Heroes (2011) - Ian Fleming (James D'Arcy) *Persecución mortal (2011) - Insertos y voces adicionales *Cuarentena 2: Terminal (2011) - Henry (Josh Cooke) *Atormentado (2011) - Voces Adicionales *El último hombre - Jeremy Davis (Mekhi Phifer) *Jumping the Broom (2011) - Willie Earl - (Mike Epps) *The Day (2011) - Rick (Dominic Monaghan) *S.W.A.T.: Tormenta de fuego (2011) - Danny Stockton (Matt Bushell) *J. Edgar (2011) - Charles Lindbergh (Josh Lucas) *La Lista de la Muerte (2011) - Allan Campbell (Cole Hauser) *Noches de encanto (2010) - Insertos *El destino del guerrero (2010) - El Coronel (Danny Huston) *Juego a muerte (2010) - Clarence (Ernie Hudson) *Fair Game (2010) - Bill Johnson (Noah Emmerich) *Max Schmeling (2010) - Max Schmeling (Henry Maske) *Venganza letal (2010) - El Predicador (Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje) *Die (2010) - Mark (Elias Koteas) *The Killing Room (2009) - Crawford Haines (Timothy Hutton) *Oranges and Sunshine (2010) - Len (David Wenham) *Operacion Espionaje (2010) - Hermit (Ermitaño) (Zach Galifianakis) *Ticking Clock (2010) – Keene (Neal McDonough) *Made in Dagenham (2010) - Peter Hopkins (Rupert Graves) *Red social (2010) – Bill Gates/Voces adicionales *El juego del miedo VII (2010) - Jigsaw/John (Tobin Bell) *Machete (2010) – Sniper (Shea Whigham) *Streetdance (2010) - Mr Harding (Patrick Baladi) *El escuadrón del crimen (2010) – Ghost (T.I.) *Medidas extraordinarias (2010) - Cal Dunning (Derek Webster) *El caza recompensas (2010) - Bobby (Dorian Missick) *Griff: el invisible (2010) - Benson (Marshall Napier) *El libro de los secretos (2010) – Redridge (Ray Stevenson) *The Extra Man (2010) - Narrador (Graeme Malcolm) *Su primera vez (2010) - Papá de Zack (Bernard Hocke) y voces adicionales *Legión de Ángeles (2010) - Títulos / Voces adicionales *Paper Man (2009) - Richard Dunn (Jeff Daniels) *Un crimen nada perfecto (2009) - Roger Barlow (Christopher Walken) *A Woman, a Gun and a Noodle Shop (2009) - Zhang (Honglei Sun) *Hurricane Season (2009) - Frank Landon (Michael Gaston) *Malicia en la tierra de la fantasía (2009) - Harry (Nathaniel Parker) *Arthur y la Venganza de Maltazard (2009) – Maltazard (Lou Reed) *Winter of Frozen Dreams (2009) - Detective Lulling (Keith Carradine) *Micmacs à tire-larigot (2009) - Humphrey Bogart / Voces adicionales *Jesse Stone: Thin Ice (2009) - Títulos / Voces adicionales *The Young Victoria (2009) - Baron Stockmar (Jesper Christensen) *Un prophète (2009) - Títulos / Voces adicionales *This is it (2009) – Narrador / Voces adicionales *Crank 2: Alto Volataje (2009) - Periodista / Voces adicionales *Nine: Una vida de pasión (2009) - Voces adicionales *Armored (2009) - Voces adicionales *The Boondock Saints 2 (2009) - Voces adicionales *Veronika decide morir (2009) - Insertos *The Great Buck Howard (2008) - Buck Howard (John Malkovich) *The Hurt Locker (2008) - Coronel Cambridge (Christian Camargo) (Versión Summit) *The Understudy (2008) - Ian (Richard Kind) *Tyson (documental) (2008) – Voces adicionales *Cuarentena (2008) – Doctor *El ascenso (2008) - Dr. Timms (Bobby Cannavale) *Vivir al límite (2008) - John Cambridge (Christian Camargo) *El hombre de la silla (2007) - Taylor Moss (Robert Wagner) *Tres días de viaje a Las Vegas (2007) – The Flow (Coolio) *Hasta la muerte (2007) - Mac Baylor (Gary Beadle) *Bone Dry (2007) - Jimmy (Lance Henriksen) *Fifty Pills (2006) – Rector (John Marshall Jones) *Noches Mágicas de Radio (2006) – Verdugo (Tommy Lee Jones) *Cero absoluto: Infierno blanco (2006) - Insertos *El empleado del mes (2006) - Zack (Dane Cook) *Túnel al infierno (2005) - Insertos *Danny the Dog (2005) - Bart (Bob Hoskins) *Crash: Vidas cruzadas (2004) (doblaje 2009) - Rick Cabot (Brendan Fraser) *Contraataque (Invicto) (2002) - Monroe Hutchen (Wesley Snipes) *Boat Trip (2002) - Lloyd Faversham (Roger Moore) *Manolito Gafotas (1999) - Voces adicionales *Spawn (1997) - Spawn/Al Simmons (Michael Jai White) *Joyride (1997) - Harold (Adam West) *Men at Work (1990) - Louis Fedders (Keith David) *Street Fighter (1994) (Doblaje 2008) - Títulos / Voces adicionales *Laberinto (1986) (doblaje 2009) – Ludo (Ron Mueck) *Karate Kid 2 (1986) (doblaje 2010) – Voces adicionales *Silverado (1985) (doblaje 2009) – Hobart (Brion James) *The Killer Elite (1975) - George Hansen (Robert Duvall) * 30 días y 30 mil millas - Voces adicionales 'Películas animadas' *Bajoterra: La hora del babosa-fu - Kord Zane *Bajoterra: El regreso de las elementales - Kord Zane *Bajoterra: Maldad del más allá - Kord Zane *Justin, el caballero valiente (2013) - Heraclio *Khumba, la cebra sin rayas (2013) - Voces adicionales 'Doramas Coreanos' *Bella solitaria (2013) - Oh Jin Rak (Kim Ji Hoon) *Happy Noodle (2013) - Zhang Lin (Gao Shu Guang) *Melodía del destino (2012) - Choi Seung Jae (Jang Hyun Sung) *Syndrome (2012) - Park Sun Woo - (Uhm Hyo Sup) 'Videojuegos' *Disney Infinity Edición 2.0 (2014) -Duende Verde * Infamous: Second Son (2014) - Reggie Rowe * Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time (2013) - Toothpick * God of War: Ascension (2013) - Orkos (Troy Baker), Hades (Fred Tatasciore) *Beyond: Two Souls (2013) - Cole Freeman (Kadeem Hardison) *The Last of Us (2013) - Personaje Multijugador , enemigos y Voces Adicionales 'Especiales' *Teen Choice Awards 2013 - Presentador (voz) 'Datos extra' *Es conocido por narrar "1000 maneras de morir" (Infinito) y "Los 80's" (NatGeo) para Latinoamérica. *Javier alternó personajes con Guillermo Coria en las películas Danny the Dog con Bart y en El Big Bang con Simon Kestral. *Javier dirigió proyectos que incluyen películas y documentales en Civisa Media durante varios años. Enlaces externos *Twitter de Javier Gómez *Canal de Youtube *Canal de Vimeo Gómez|Javier Gómez|Javier Categoría:Locutores argentinos